List of Marvel Comics characters: K
---- Kaggor * Kaggor ---- Elloe Kaifi * Elloe Kaifi ---- Kaine * Kaine ---- Kala * Kala ---- Jennifer Kale * Jennifer Kale ---- Noble Kale * Noble Kale ---- Kaluu * Kaluu ---- Kamal Kamal el-Alaoui is a mutant villain who first appeared in Magneto #1. Kamal was amongst those Acolytes encountered by the young clone of Magneto named Joseph in the remains of the Acolytes' orbital base Avalon in the foothills of the Andes Mountain near the Bolivian border in South America. Kamal has not been seen after Cassandra Nova's Sentinel destroyed Genosha, killing 16 million mutants. Kamal's mutant powers allows him to absorb the appearance and properties of materials he touches. ---- Kamikaze Kamuu Garrison Kane ---- Kang * Kang the Conqueror ---- Kangaroo Karen Page Kariook the Corruptor Karisma ---- Kariooq *'Kariooq, The Corruptor' appears in Alpha Flight (vol. 1) #24. He resembles a giant rotting corpse with green skin, similar to the Inhumanoid named D'Compose (although the two were created around the same time period). Kariooq is never fleshed out other than his weakness to ice ("the preserver") and his enmity with Tundra as a rival. It can be assumed however that his power might be that of decay and corruption or even control of the dead. ---- Karkas ---- Karma * Karma ---- Karnak Karnilla Karthon the Quester ---- Katu Katu Kath first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #300. He was a member of the Acolytes, a fanatical group of mutants. It was established that he is a long-hated enemy of Omega Red, who had in the past murdered Katu's entire family and ripped off his arm.Cable Vol. 1 #9-11 (March–May 1994) He had limited weather control powers and could absorb electromagnetic fields and release them as blasts from his Cybernetic arms. ---- Kazann Ka-Zar ---- Kehl of Tauran Kehl was a member of the space pirate Nebula's band of mercenaries. Kehl is a Taurian, and a Freebooter. Kehl is simple-minded, straight forward, and melancholic. His race are the orange-skinned survivors of one of Galactus's attacks who now work at various odd-jobs throughout the universe. Kehl's hide serves as natural body armor, and he is able to survive without air, food, and drink for an extended period of time. ---- Robert Kelly ---- Sal Kennedy Sal Kennedy is an aging Hippie and an old friend of Tony Stark and Maya Hansen. When the Extremis virus is stolen, the duo seek him out for guidance. Some time later, after Sal had taken a position at S.H.I.E.L.D. under its new director, Tony, he is killed during an attack by a genetically engineered monster. Stricken by grief and guilt, Maya delivers Extremis samples to the Mandarin, unaware that he is a criminal and that he orchestrated the attack. The character, created by Warren Ellis and Adi Granov, first appeared in Iron Man vol. 4, #2 (February 2005), and features as a major recurring character throughout the Extremis arc. ---- Kestrel * Kestrel ---- Key Key is a mutant whose first appearance is in Cable vol. 2 #79. Key was a member of Randall Shire's small travelling carnival in Australia before Shire was possessed by the alien Undying known as Semijan and enslaved Key and his brother Wall with his mutant vocal power. Key was forced to serve Shire, but still managed to alert Clarity, an enigmatic source of the mutant hero Cable's journalist friend Irene Merryweather, of Semijan's plans for Shire. Key is a low-level mutant who possesses an incredible affinity for computers. He is the ultimate hacker with access to information about anyone at his fingertips. Key lost his mutant powers after M-Day.New Avengers #18 ---- Khan Khan is a villain associated with the X-Men. He first appeared in X-Treme X-Men #10 (April 2002), and was created by Chris Claremont and Salvador Larroca. Khan rules a vast empire, consisting of alternate versions of the planet Earth throughout the myriad dimensions of the multiverse. Using his alien technology, he and his armies can travel from world to world, and for those that surrender to him, they prosper from the technology he brings, although they live under his iron rule. Those that fight him, have all ended up defeated and subjugated. ---- Khaos Khaos is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe. The royal dark elf Khaos was stolen as an infant to be raised by fair elven royalty. Becoming a mercenary alongside half-elf swordsman Kromm, human archer Longstrider and elven teknowizards Kamendae and Quarto, Khaos eventually learned his true identity and purpose: to end the eternal war between Irth's many teknomystical races. He succeeded, but the human archmage Ghath attacked Khaos and was inadvertently sent to Earth-616. Khaos selected a volunteer to go kill Ghath, but the spell malfunctioned, sending Khaos instead. The British team Excalibur of 616 followed Ghath and Khaos back to Irth, where Ghath had already gathered his forces for a final assault on Khaos. Excalibur and Khaos's followers defeated Ghath's forces, but when Excalibur returned home, Khaos was accidentally exiled as well. Declining Excalibur membership, Khaos decided to try re-creating Ghath's original teleportation spell to return to his native world and keep it from falling once more into eternal war. ---- Khonshu Khonshu first appeared in Moon Knight #1 (November 1980). He is the patron of the superhero Moon Knight. While Khonshu possessed Moon Knight during the hero's time with the West Coast Avengers, Khonshu was often shown as a largely benevolent god who wanted to assist the team. He was at times shown to be conflicted as to whether he should reveal his powers and what was worthy of it. He was able to effortlessly resist being controlled by the mutant The Voice. ---- Khor Khor was a foe of the Golden Age Vision that was featured in Marvel Mystery Comics # 22. Khor was banished from France for using Black magic. He discovered an area in Antarctica, where nothing aged. He went there and spent centuries practicing black magic and enslaved the natives. He teleported a ship and had this crew worked as slaves. Aarkus decided to find out what happened to the ship. He battled with Khor, when confronted at Antarctica. Aarkus took Khor by surprise and threw him in a volcano. Then Aarkus helped the ship get free. Khor had powers via magic. He showed he could teleport things in a puff of smoke. He could teleport even large ships across undisclosed miles. He could also shoot lightning bolts from his hands and shrink objects. ---- Khoryphos Khoryphos is a member of the Eternals. He first appeared in Eternals (vol.2) #1 (October 1985), and was created by Peter B. Gillis and Sal Buscema. He has been mistaken for Horus and Orpheus, has devoted himself to composing and playing music, and has been a friend to his fellow Eternal Ikaris. He accompanied Ikaris in his battle with Kro, and followed Kro and Thena to Deviant Lemuria. In Lemuria, Khoryphos met a Deviant woman, Yrdisis, with whom he fell in love. For a time, the couple smuggled innocents from Lemuria. He was unable to save Yrdisis from the Weird Sisters (minions of Maelstrom), but the Fantastic Four healed him from Charm's poison. ---- KIA Kiber the Cruel Kick-Ass ---- Kid Briton Kid Briton (Brian Braddock) first appeared in issue #1 of the Avengers Arena series as part of the Marvel NOW! event, and was created by Dennis Hopeless and Kev Walker. He came from the alternate reality of Earth-13022 when he was brought here by Captain Britain. Kid Briton is one of sixteen teenagers kidnapped by Arcade who forces them to fight each other to the death in his latest version of Murderworld.Avengers Arena #1 He is part of the Braddock Academy group (consisting of Apex, Anachronism, Bloodstone and Nara) which is joined by Death Locket despite death threats from Kid Briton and Nara. Kid Briton seemingly the powers of his otherdimensional counterparts in the Captain Britain Corps. Kid Briton's powers are based on his own confidence. The more he believes in himself and what he is doing, the stronger he is, and the less susceptible to damage he becomes. ---- Kid Cassidy Kid Colt ---- Kid Gladiator ---- Kidogo Kidogo (Lazaro Kotikash) is a mutant created by Nunzio DeFilippis and Christina Weir, and first appeared in New X-Men: Academy X #12 (2005). Lazaro Kotikash is Maasai, and his codename roughly translates to "something small" in Swahili. He is a student at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, and is a member of Northstar's Alpha Squadron training squad. Kidogo's fellow students vote that he has the "most ironic power" because, although in his normal state he is almost a head taller than anyone else on his squad, his power is shrinking to a height of only four inches.New X-Men: Academy X Yearbook Special (2005) Kidogo was one of the many mutants that lost their powers on M-Day, so he had to leave the Xavier Institute, but he was not on the bus that William Stryker bombed. Before he was depowered, Lazaro was a micromorph, able to shrink down to only four inches tall by displacing his mass extra-dimensionally. ---- Kierrok Kierrok first appeared in X-Men #96 (December 1975), and was created by Bill Mantlo, Chris Claremont, and Dave Cockrum. Kierrok the Damned is a demon and ruler of the N'Garai. Cyclops inadvertently released Kierrok on Earth, and he attacked the X-Men. Storm sealed the portal he came through, and he disappeared back to his dimension. ---- Killer Shrike ---- Aldrich Killian Aldrich Killian is a scientist. The character, created by Warren Ellis and Adi Granov, first appeared in Iron Man vol. 4, #1 (January 2005). Within the context of the stories, Killian is a scientist who developed the Extremis virus alongside Maya Hansen. He steals and sells a sample of the virus to domestic terrorists. But unable to cope with the guilt (and his overall negative opinion of himself), he confesses in a note and shoots himself. However, Iron Man later discovered that Maya helped Killian in selling Extremis to the domestic terrorists. In other media * Aldrich Killian is the main antagonist in Iron Man 3, portrayed by Guy Pearce. Director Shane Black specified that Killian was the Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of the Mandarin as signified by the dragon tattoos on Killian's chest, while the idealized image of the terrorist persona acted as Killian's proxy. In the film's climax, Killian reveals himself to be the true alter ego of "the Mandarin" and that he conspired with Vice President Rodriguez to eliminate President Ellis so that Rodriguez could become the new President under Killian's orders. * In the Iron Man 3 video game, Aldrich Killian's subconscious is downloaded by A.I.M. to become M.O.D.O.K. after his death in the film. After Iron Man defeated him in combat, he attempted to survive by uploading his consciousness into the network of Stark Industries but Iron Man willingly sacrifices the network (and Stark Industries itself), destroying Killian for good. * In the Marvel One-Shot called "All Hail the King," it is revealed that Aldrich Killian is one of the people to pass himself off as the Mandarin which has displeased the real Mandarin. * Aldrich Killian also appears in Lego Marvel Super Heroes voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. ---- KillJoy KillSpree Erik Killmonger Killobyte Killpower (Marvel UK) Killraven ---- Kilmer Kilmer is a mutant whose first appearance was in X-Men vol. 2 #100. Kilmer is a member of the race of supermutants known as Neo. He was a part of the team of Neo that attacked Nightcrawler and Cecilia Reyes in the opening salvo of the Neo's war against humans and mutants, sparked when the High Evolutionary removed all mutants' powers, causing untold devastation to the hidden Neo community. Kilmer has peak human strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes. His other powers were never revealed. ---- Kimura ---- Benedict Kine Benedict Kine is a member of the Hellfire Club. The character, created by Ian Edington and Gene Ha, first appeared in X-Men Annual#2 in 1994. Within the context of the stories, Benedict Kine, alongside Reeva Payge and Benazir Kaur, joined the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club following Shinobi Shaw's coup against his father, Sebastian Shaw. Kine was present when Shinobi attempted to force X-Men member Storm into joining him. Kine fought against the X-Men when they tried to rescue Storm but was defeated alongside his fellow Lords Cardinal. ---- Hannibal King ---- King Arthur ---- King Bedlam Kingmaker Kingpin ---- Davida Kirby ---- Kirigi ---- Kl'rt * Kl'rt (aka Super-Skrull ---- Kismet ---- Johny Kitano Johny Kitano was created by Brian K. Vaughan and Jorge Lucas, and first appeared in Mystique #2. Not much is known about Johny Kitano, except that he was part of the United States Department of Homeland Security and was at some point appointed as Special Magistrate for Homo Superior crimes against humanity. He also had a great hatred for mutant terrorists such as Mystique and Magneto. Kitano had the power of generating high-levels of bioelectricity and channelling it as high-voltage electric shocks or casting bolts of lightning. ---- Kiwi Black ---- Kkallakku Kkallakku was created by Roy Thomas, Jean-Marc Lofficier, and Larry Alexander, and first appeared in Dr. Strange: Sorcerer Supreme #31 (July, 1991). Kkallakku is a demon, one of the Fear Lords, who has clashed with Doctor Strange. He was summoned to the Halls of Fear to join the other Fear Lords in a plot to gain control of Earth. Kkallakku summoned a legion of Fear-Eaters that assaulted Manhattan. When Doctor Strange withdrew the collective fear of the victims and drew it into himself, the Fear-Eaters ignored Kkallakku's commands and followed Doctor Strange who trapped them in another dimension. The Fear Lords later met to discuss the Serpent's attacks on Earth. Loki tricked them into a meeting to tell them about Nightmare's scheme to harvest the fear brought by the Serpent to become the new King of Fear, leading to a battle that resulted in a stalemate.Journey into Mystery #636 ---- Klaatu Klara Prast Klaw Kleinstocks Herr Kleiser The Knave Knickknack Misty Knight Knockout Knorda ---- Amiko Kobayashi Amiko Kobayashi was created by Chris Claremont and John Romita, and first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #181 (May 1984). Amiko found herself orphaned when she and her mother were caught in a battle between the X-Men and a dragon. Discovering the dying woman and her young daughter, Wolverine promised that the girl would be raised as though she were his own child.Uncanny X-Men #181 In the limited series Wolverine: Soultaker, Amiko discovered that her mother belonged to a family of warriors called the Shosei and now spends time with them trying to improve her martial arts skills, and hoping to make her adoptive father Logan proud of her.Wolverine: Soultaker #5 ---- Eric Koenig Eric Koenig was a member of the original Howling Commandos and fought alongside the team during World War II. He was a pilot as well as a trainer and was very Anti-Nazi German as the Nazis killed his sister. He was the replacement of Dino Manelli, who was away on a special mission, and then replaced Izzy Cohen when he was a Prisoner of War. Upon Cohen’s return, Koenig stayed as a member of the team. After the war, Koenig was one of the Howlers that joined Nick Fury in forming S.H.I.E.L.D. A Life Model Decoy of Koenig appeared and was part of the Deltite affair, but destroyed itself after being captured and scanned by Tony Stark.Nick Fury vs. SHIELD #1-3 Eric Koenig's first appearance was in Sgt. Fury and the Howling Commandos vol. 1 #27 (February 1966), and he was created by Stan Lee and Dick Ayers. Patton Oswalt will be portraying Koenig in a upcoming episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Providence". ---- Kogar Kogar was a smuggler and was employed by Chang, Sklar and Black Jack Blue. In Master of Kung-Fu, Shang's friend and ally Black Jack Tarr decides to infiltrate Kogar's criminal organization. He is blindfolded and take to their headquarters by two of Kogar's men. Tarr's decision to defeat the two men in combat impresses Kogar enough; he allows Tarr to join.Master of Kung Fu #62-63, Master of Kung Fu #65-68 Kogar is ultimately defeated by Shang-Chi.Master of Kung Fu #71 Instead of his left hand Kogar has a weapon, which has blades as well as can be transformed into a blaster. ---- Kolomaq *'Kolomaq, The Beast of the Snows' appears in Alpha Flight (vol. 1) #6. He appears during oil drilling in an unrevealed location of Canada. His appearance destroys the oil well and catches the attention of the Inuit demigod Snowbird. Kolomaq possesses energy welding powers but his main ability is to create blinding snowstorms. Seven pages of Alpha Flight issue 6 are white panels captioned with dialogue and narration. Kolomaq is described as the most ferocious of the Beasts and enemy to Tundra the Land Beast. He is also capable of conjuring sharp icicles. Snowbird tricks Kolomaq into triggering a landslide which either kills or imprisons him. Kolomaq appears as a white Yeti-like creature with an angry totem mask as a face. ---- Komodo Korath the Pursuer Korg Korrek Korvac Korvus ---- Kosmos Kosmos is a fusion of the Beyonder and Molecule Man, who are apparently parts of a Cosmic Cube, and cared for by Kubik. Curious, inquisitive and friendly, the love between her and Kubik was enough to move the Molecule Man out of a psychotic episode. For reasons that remain unrevealed, Kosmos evolved, or degenerated, into a material being resembling a humanoid woman known as the Maker; in this incarnation, she was functionally insane. The mad Titan, Thanos, intentionally drove her to catatonia to protect the universe from her madness, and she, or at least her physical form, perished when the Kyln - the cosmic prison where she was held - was destroyed by the Annihilation Wave. ---- Kraa Kraa the Unhuman is was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in Tales of Suspense #18 (June 1961). Kraa the Unhuman is a former tribesman in Wabuzi, Africa who is mutated by an explosion caused by Soviet soldiers. Kraa is mistaken for and named after the seeker of vengeance and seeks vengeance against the Russians that caused his condition as he is in constant pain from his radiation burns. Kraa’s pain from the burns is soothed by an ointment from a teacher and Kraa apparently falls to his death from a cliff while saving the teacher from a python. In turn, the teacher is subsequently worshipped as a god for apparently destroying Kraa. ---- Krait Kraken ---- Krakkan Krakkan is a powerful mystical entity, and a member of the Octessence. Krakkan first appeared in Iron Man (vol. 3) #22 during the meeting to decide the terms of the Wager, appearing there as a grey armored figure; this armor possessed a number of long and very sharp blades.Iron Man (vol. 3) #22 It crafted the Kestrel Key of Krakkan. Bridget Malone finds this key and becomes the Exemplar called Conquest, the "living embodiment of battle."Thor (vol. 2) #17 ---- Krakoa Krakoa is a living island, an intelligent ecosystem able to command all the living things native to its island body, and even its terrain. Krakoa I The first Krakoa was originally a very small island in the Pacific Ocean that was located close to where some nuclear bombing tests were done. The radiation somehow turned the island's ecosystem into a hive-mind entity. Krakoa was apparently found and captured for study by the cosmic entity known as The Stranger, as seen when Quasar visited one of his 'laboratory worlds'.Quasar #14 Krakoa was eventually freed as well as many of the specimens.Quasar #15 X-Men's Krakoa When Wolverine and some of the X-Men splintered away from Cyclops' group, it is discovered that Beast has built the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning on top of a "male" spawn of Krakoa.Wolverine and the X-Men #2 After Quentin Quire manages to reason with him, the Krakoa spawn contacts Rachel Summers who ends up translating for him when Rachel tells Wolverine that the Hellfire Club made Krakoa attack them and that he is a mutant like the X-Men. Rachel discovered that this Krakoa was grown by Hellfire Club member Maximillian von Katzenelnbogen (a descendant of Victor Frankenstein) in his artificial supergarden. When Rachel mentions that Krakoa keeps apologizing and wants to join the X-Men, Wolverine ends up letting Krakoa stay as a part of the school.Wolverine and the X-Men #3 Not soon after the school began having money difficulties, it is Krakoa who solves the school's problems by growing great quantities of diamonds on the trees he produces.Wolverine and the X-Men #7 Krakoa's school grounds, the Bamfs, and Doop were able to prevent Swarm from invading the Jean Grey School.Wolverine and the X-Men #18 ---- Krang Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) Kraven the Hunter Kraven the Hunter (Ana Kravinoff) Kris Keating * (also an alias of the Foreigner) Kro Kronos ---- Anton Kruch ---- Krugarr Krugarr is a sorcerer from an alternate future of the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy Annual #1 (1991) as the Sorcerer Supreme of the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. Within the context of the stories, Doctor Strange finds Krugarr on Lem in the 22nd century. Strange, having replaced the Ancient One, offers to take him on as an apprentice. He agrees, succeeding Strange as the Sorcerer Supreme. ---- Heinz Kruger Heinz Kruger is a German spy during World War II. The character, created by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon, first appeared in Captain America Comics #1 (March 1941). Within the context of the stories, Heinz Kruger is a Gestapo agent working for the Nazi party during World War II tasked with investigating Abraham Erskine and the American supersoldier experiment. He is able to infiltrate the project and pass the formula to his superiors. He attends the experiment on Steve Rogers, crashing through the viewing window and assassinating Erskine after the Super Soldier Serum is administered. He struggles with Rogers before accidentally grasping an electrical wire and being electrocuted. The character of Heinz Kruger was adapted for the film Captain America: The First Avenger, where he is portrayed by actor Richard Armitage. ---- Krushki * Exiles ---- Kruun Kruun was created by Joss Whedon and John Cassaday, first appeared in Astonishing X-Men #19 in December 2006. Within the context of the stories, Kruun is the despotic ruler of the alien planet known as the Breakworld. After the Breakworld psychics, known as the "Augurs", predicted the destruction of their planet at the hands of an unknown mutant from Earth, Kruun dispatched his subordinate, Ord, to eliminate the threat. ---- Kryllk the Cruel * List of Thor enemies ---- Krystalin ---- Kubik Kubik is a Cosmic Cube who first appears in Tales of Suspense #79 (Jul. 1966), and as Kubik in Avengers #289 (Mar. 1988). The concept was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and refined by Ralph Macchio. Kubik (once evolved into humanoid form and now a student of the entity the Shaper of Worlds)Captain America Annual #7 (1983) returns to Earth when attracted by an anomaly possessing a fraction of its power - revealed to be the Robot the Super Adaptoid. The Adaptoid uses its abilities to "copy" Kubik's abilities and banishes the character, intent on creating a race in its own image. The Adaptoid, however, is tricked into shutting down by Captain America. Kubik returns and then removes the sliver of the original Cosmic Cube from the Adaptoid that gave the robot its abilities.Avengers #289 - 290 (Mar. - Apr. 1988) Like all Cosmic Cubes, Kubik possesses the ability to manipulate extra-dimensional energy to alter reality to achieve virtually any effect. Upon reaching maturity, a cube takes on humanoid form with its behavior modeled after the individuals who have possessed it. Kubik's chest also displays a holographic representation of a Cosmic Cube. ---- Shen Kuei Shen Kuei, also known as "The Cat", was created by Doug Moench and Paul Gulacy and first appeared in Master of Kung Fu #38-39 (March–April 1976). He is a freelance espionage operative, probably originally from Hong Kong. He has been both enemy and ally of Shang-Chi. He is a master thief whose skill in martial arts equals Shang-Chi's. The meaning of the character's name is both similar and opposite to Shang Chi's name. He is a sort of mirror image, a 'good bad guy' in opposition to Shang Chi's 'bad good guy'. While they share mutual respect, the two always find themselves in opposition. Shen Kuei has no superhuman powers. However, he possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and builds who engages in intensive regular exercise. An extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant, Shen Kuei is one of the greatest living masters of the Oriental martial arts, whose skill rivals that of Shang-Chi. ---- Kukulcan Kukulcan, also known as El Tigre, was created by Roy Thomas and Werner Roth and first appeared in X-Men #25-26 (October–November 1966). Juan Meroz, also known as El Tigre, was a Latin American gem hunter who found two halves of a mystical pendant. By joining the two halves together, Juan was transformed into a being capable of projecting solar energy and of flying within an energy sphere. He believed himself to be the reincarnation of the Mayan god Kukulcan, and could control the minds of the Mayans's descendants.X-Men Vol.1 #26 El-Tigre later fought Ka-Zar in the Savage Land while trying to steal the vibranium and other natural resources of the land. El Tigre was transformed in the Mystic Mists and given power, though his mind was changed as well. He was able to melt a rock into glass. However, when he looked into the glass and saw his new face, he was horrified and threw himself down a cliff to his death.Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle #5 ---- Marduk Kurios Marduk Kurios is a demon character created by Gary Friedrich and Herb Trimpe. He first appeared in Marvel Spotlight #13 (January 1974) and was identified as "Satan." He is also presented as the father of the characters Daimon Hellstrom and Satana. Within the context of the stories, Marduk Kurios is a high level demon and ruler of one realm of hell who has from time to time presented himself as "Satan" or "Lucifer". During the Fear Itself storyline, Marduk Kurios attended the Devil's Advocacy where they talked about the Serpent's actions on Earth. Marduk Kurios taunted Mephisto during this meeting.Journey Into Mystery #627 ---- Kurse * Kurse ---- Kyln *Kyln ---- Kylun * Kylun ---- References Marvel Comics characters: K, List of